Candidate Gundam
by Brat Monkee
Summary: It's a spinoff of Candidate Goddess accept in the Gundam Wing world! Well, All of the Gundam Cast returns to save the world with a few new friends. HY+RP. YAY Another chapter up! Review, review, review!
1. Meetings

1 Space; Colony G, Gundam facilities  
  
A passenger shuttle slowly docked into a large space station. On that shuttle were many young men, all at the age of 10-12. Each one was unique and been through special training, therefore, chosen as a candidate for the Gundams. Already the building was filled with boys their age in hopes of becoming Gundam pilots or mobile suit pilots. There was one boy amongst the group on the shuttle who had dark brown hair and cloudy gray eyes. He was wearing a smile and the same uniform as the rest of the boys; black boots, gray pants and a matching shirt. On his shirt was a tag that read '55'.  
  
As the shuttle glided into position 55 watched in excitement as the crew workers rushed around, preparing the bay. 55 heard a click and looked down to see his seat belt had unfastened, as did the others. Slowly but surely, they all filed off, each carrying one, small duffel bag. When 55 stepped off the ship, he was met by the hard smell of mechanical oil. Grinning to himself, he walked in the line with the rest of the boys but surveyed the room.  
  
He stopped when he noticed a large panel window over-looking them. On the other side, he could see a young woman who looked to be about 18 with long honey blonde hair. She was extraordinarily beautiful as she watched the young boys file out. As if she felt his eyes boring into her, she looked directly at 55 who stared at her. Their eyes locked but the young woman broke it and turned around. 55 shrugged and continued on his way to where he would discover his fate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena Peacecraft studied the boys before her and sighed, 'They all seem the same. I'm not sure if any of them will make the cut.' She thought worriedly. Then, her eyes caught a young boy who was staring up at her. Their eyes locked and Relena knew, "He's different." She breathed, barely above a whisper.  
  
"What was that?" A deeper female voice asked from across the room. Relena spun around to face Lady Une.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, embarrassed with her behavior.  
  
"I asked what you had said?" Une smirked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just making an observation." Relena assured. The retired queen was wearing a simple pair of jean capris and a black sweater that hugger her waist but fell off her shoulders. She wore tennis shoes with no socks on her feet and her honey colored hair was pulled back in its normal fashion of two braids.  
  
"Very well," Une stated, unsure. She looked at the clock in the corner of the room, "I must go begin the training session orientation, I'll see you later." She nodded before walking out the door, leaving Relena alone.  
  
She sighed and gazed at the last few boys who exited the docking bay, 'God help us.' She thought to herself before walking out of the room herself. Relena strode down the empty halls towards a large storage room closed off by two large metal doors. She turned to a key pad and punched in a code. The doors slid open gently, for their size, and Relena walked through. She made her way to a computer consul where she sat down and began typing furiously at a key board. The lights reflected in her eyes and from that small light, another pair of still and lifeless eyes were reflected. In front of her and the consul was none other than the Wing Gundam.  
  
It was hooked up with many wires, needing to be fixed and repaired. Relena was working so hard that she didn't realize there was another person in the room until they spoke, "Relena." The male voice whispered gently next to her ear. She shrieked and tumbled out of her chair accept a pair of arms caught her.  
  
She looked up to find a set of deep Prussian blue eyes staring up at her, dancing with amusement but the face they where in was strait and serious. Relena huffed and stood up, "Ohh, Heero! Don't do that to me." She snapped. The pilot of Wing Zero was wearing his black space suit and after a year of growing, he had become almost a head taller than Relena.  
  
"What were you working on?" He asked, ignoring her rants. She sighed, knowing she couldn't win, and sat back down in her chair, "I was running over the schematics for the ZERO system in the Wing Gundam. I'm trying to break it down into smaller parts so that when the trainees use it, they won't have the full affect on the brain."  
  
"That's probably the best way to do this. How do the new recruits look?" He asked.  
  
"As to be expected," She answered plainly, "You and the others were special, it's gonna take a lot of work to get them even close to your level."  
  
Heero looked at her, "Keep working, I've got to meet the others." Heero stated monotonously and turned to leave when Relena caught his hand. He could feel her shaking and turned around, expecting her to be annoyed with him.  
  
What he wasn't prepared for was that Relena was staring at him with a scared look in her eyes. She was afraid, "Please…promise me that you'll take care of yourself out there." She pleaded, barely speaking.  
  
"Relena-" He began but she cut him off.  
  
"Promise me!" She cried.  
  
Heero gently pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder, "I promise." He mumbled.  
  
Calming down a little, she pulled back and placed a small hand on his face, "You're my support in this world. If anything happened to you, I'd die." Heero placed a hand over hers and nuzzled her hand. She gasped in shock when he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. Just as their lips were about to touch, red lights began to flash and alarms blazed.  
  
Reluctantly and swiftly, Heero broke away, "Come on." He stated, going into soldier mode. He ran out the door with her struggling to keep up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the large assembly room, over 200 boys stood in formation, awaiting the arrival of Lady Une. Amongst them was boy known as 55 who seemed quite bored with the event. Suddenly, a woman in her late twenties walked to the podium and cleared her throat. Everyone in the room snapped to attention as she did, "I welcome you all and thank you. This new enemy has placed us in great trouble. You are all the best and we need the best, but according to the marks your instructors have given you, we have placed you in divisions."  
  
55 was nervous, there were so many boys here and that slimmed his chances of being picked for a higher division, "When I call your number, step into order…" Lady Une began calling out divisions starting with one. After a while she came up to 55's number, "Division 11…55, 56, 57, 58, and 59. Division 12..." Six boys stepped up in order with the rest. 56 was a serious looking boy with ebony hair and steel eyes; 57 was also serious looking but there was a playful side to him shown in his emerald eyes and wild blonde hair. 58 was a rather taller boy who seemed older with shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes; 59 had glasses covering his dark blue eyes and spiky light brown hair.  
  
When she was done with her list, Lady Une continued with her speech, "Because of your excellent levels, you have been chosen, but do not expect yourselves to ever reach the same level as the 'Perfect Soldier', because you won't." All of the boys in the room took a sharp in take of breath. The Perfect soldier was legendary through soldiers for his excellence, "And if any of you ever do…beware." She paused, "Anyhow, you're training shall commence-" Lady Une was cut off by the blazing sirens and red lights. A few of the soldiers placed around the room ran out the doors and down a hall.  
  
Suddenly, on one side of the large room, a door opened and in ran Heero and Relena. They crossed at amazing speed in front of the podium and to the other side of the room where they exited through the other door. Shortly following them were the four other Gundam pilots, all dressed in their space suits and one lagging behind, "Duo, you idiot! Hurry up!" Wu Fei shouted back to him.  
  
"Hold your stuck-up horses! I'm comin'!" He snapped back. Then, as quick as they entered, they left.  
  
After a few moments, the red lights and noises ceased. Lady Une began speaking again, "As you can see, battles will be at last minute situations but you must be ready at all times." As she continued to speak, 55 drifted into thought. He remembered that woman from earlier, the one who was watching him, but he wasn't sure who the others were, 'Could they have been soldiers, no they weren't dressed the same?' He thought to himself.  
  
Finally, Lady Une finished her speech and everyone was dismissed to their quarters. 55 turned to the rest of the boys, "Hi! My name's Yuska Hayama." 


	2. Meetings II

HA!! Imagine that. I forgot my disclaimers. Shame on me. Oh well; I do not own Gundam Wing nor Candidate for Goddess but I do own the trainees in this story and this story itself, so BACK OFF!! It's mine. Thank you and now enjoy chapter two: Meeting II.  
  
********************************  
  
"Hi! My name's Yuska Hayama!" 55 exclaimed cheerily. 56 looked him over and smirked before walking away.  
  
57 also looked him over but smiled merrily and shook Hayama's hand, "Hey, I'm Teknou Kenichi. Don't mind Hein, he's just so determined to be the best."  
  
58 also shook Hayama's hand, "They call me Uuka Asko."  
  
"Li Gares." Stated 59, "It's a pleasure to meet the final group member."  
  
Hayama blinked, "Wait, you guys have already met? How did you know you were all candidates?"  
  
"Well, Gares here is the computer expert and managed to hack into their database and get the profiles on us. From there he contacted us all." 57 spoke up.  
  
Gares pushed his glasses further up his nose, "But you were on such a distant location, contact was not able."  
  
"Well, shall we go find our rooms and wait?" Kenichi asked.  
  
The group of boys began to walk away as Hayama stared cluelessly, "Wait for what?"  
  
"The battle in space, my boy," Kenichi said as he slung an arm over Hayama's shoulder, "After that we can meet the Gundam Pilots."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
BAMM!  
  
Deathsyche slashed through a small group of mobile dolls, "Ha! Take that you shit-heads!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Duo, watch out!!" Quatre shouted over the intercom.  
  
"Wha-" Duo turned around just as a mobile doll aimed its gun at him and blasted. The force of the hit sent Duo flying back with small explosions all over Deathsyche.  
  
"DUO!!" Quatre cried. The other three pilots stopped their fights to see Deathsyche floating lifelessly in the air. Each tried switching to his frequency but all they received was static. In anger, they quickly destroyed the rest of the suits.  
  
Once they were left floating in space, they heard a faint clap coming from their intercom, "Bravo," Duo coughed as he clapped, "Spectacular performance."  
  
Heero smirked and sighed in relief that his best friend wasn't dead. He flew Wing Zero over to Deathsyche and grabbed the Gundam before flying back to the base with the others, "Duo, you're a moron." Heero stated.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm a living moron!" Duo whined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hayama, Kenichi, and Gares all entered their shared bunker and each chose a bed, discovering that one was already taken, "Hein must have been here." Kenichi suggested.  
  
In the middle of their unpacking, Asko ran in at top speed, "Hey! They're back!" He exclaimed. Quickly all of the boys ran out of the room and down the halls. As they ran by, they passed Hein.  
  
"Hey Hein! Come on, the Gundam pilots are back and we're gonna go see them." Hayama invited. Hein said nothing but followed silently, 'At least he was willing to come with us.' Hayama thought.  
  
As they were about to turn a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks to see the group of teens from earlier plus one more girl run by. One of the teens was on a stretcher with an IV hooked up to him, "Whoa, what was that about?" Kenichi asked, a bit bewildered.  
  
"We should probably search elsewhere for the pilots." Gares suggested. They all agreed and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile with the Gundam pilots, Hilde had now joined up with them along with Relena as they wheeled Duo to the infirmary, "Geeze Duo! I just finished repainting Deathsyche and you go and get him blown up." Hilde scolded.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one on the stretcher, have a little heart." Duo joked.  
  
"I'm gonna go start repairs on the Gundam you demolished." With that, Hilde turned around to walk away.  
  
"No wait!! Hilde come back, don't you care about me? HILDEEEE!!!" Duo wailed as their distance became greater.  
  
Hilde quickly slipped into the engineering room and leaned back against the door, 'Duo, I care about you more than anything else in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you.' She thought dreamily, wiping away a few tears that had leaked out of her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small group of boys were now dragging their feet back to their room and very unhappy, "I can't believe we didn't catch one glimpse of the Gundam Pilots." Kenichi sighed, dropping onto his bed.  
  
"I know and by the looks of this, the whole program seems like a total snooze." Hayama groaned and the others agreed.  
  
Gares chuckled, "You guys don't know what out toy is then."  
  
Everyone looked at him, "What toy?"  
  
Gares smiled evilly as the light reflected off his glasses, "Why the original Wing Gundam."  
  
Hayama practically leaped over his bead and grabbed Gares by the shoulders, "We actually get a Gundam?!?!?" He exclaimed happily.  
  
"It's still being rebuilt at the moment and we probably won't be able to use it for a while." Gares explained.  
  
"Why?" Hein demanded, speaking for the first time.  
  
The others looked at him but shortly returned focus to Gares, "They're trying to break apart the ZERO system to a lesser strength. They don't want the same thing that happened to some of the Gundam Pilots to happen to us."  
  
"What did happen?" Kenichi asked.  
  
"They went insane, didn't you know that?" Gares asked them, "Anyhow, I know where they're keeping it, so why don't we go check it out." They all agreed and once again, left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, this is it." Asko said, looking up at the large doors.  
  
"So how do we get in?" Kenichi asked examining the lock on the left side.  
  
Gares walked up to it with a smile, "Simple." He typed in a number and the doors opened, "The code they've given you opens the doors, I discovered that it was the key to all training facilities on the base."  
  
"You're really good at this hacking stuff." Hayama commented as they entered the room. Inside, they discovered that the lights were on and in the center of the room was the partially assembled Wing Gundam, "Cool!" Hayama exclaimed as they ran up to the main level to get a closer look.  
  
"So this belongs to us?" Asko asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Exactly." Gares nodded vigorously.  
  
Before anyone else said a word, they heard the doors open again. Quickly, they hid behind a corner as two sets of footsteps were heard. They peeked around the corner to see the blonde haired girl and spiky haired boy from earlier walk up to the main consul where the girl sat down and the guy perched over her shoulder. "…I hope Duo will be ok." The girl sighed worriedly. They heard her fingers fly across the keyboard as the screen flickered to life.  
  
"Duo's been in worse messes than this." The boy stated monotonously.  
  
"You're right." She breathed.  
  
"Did the hacking operation go smoothly?" He asked. 'What hacking operation?' All of the boys wondered.  
  
"Yes, it went just fine. Pilot candidates 59, 43 and 67 successfully passed through our test barriers to retrieve the required information." The girl stated as she typed on her computer.  
  
Gares almost gave them away out of shock, 'WHAT?!?!?!!??! That was all planned!! And I wasn't even the only one.' Rivers of tears flooded out of his eyes, "Good." The boy commented.  
  
"Anyway, I finally found the key to breaking down the ZERO system and I'm going to try it tomorrow." She explained, "Will that be soon enough or do you want me to try it tonight?" Hayama stared at them curiously, 'Teens are in charge of the ZERO system? What's going on, who are these people?' He wondered.  
  
"Don't worry yourself with it tonight, Relena. There's been a lot of things happening today." His cold gaze softened as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
Then, suddenly, she leapt out of her chair and faced the boy, "That's just it, Heero! I'm not needed around here once the ZERO system is completed! I thought I belonged on the diplomatic end of it all, but my brother has that taken care of. Here, you and the others have everything taken care of." She cried, "I don't belong anywhere and I can't help-"  
  
Relena's rant was cut off when Heero grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me, Relena. You play just as big of a roll as we do, possibly more. You belong and the world needs you…I need you." He stated sternly.  
  
Meanwhile Gares pondered over the names, 'Relena and Heero. Where have I heard those names before, they seem so familiar.' "Heero I-" Once again she was cut of when he pulled her to him with one hand and tilted her chin up with the other.  
  
As they inched closer, Hayama mouthed to the others 'We should probably go'. They all nodded and began to sneak out a back door when Asko's foot kicked a pipe, sending it rolling. As quick as lightning, Heero sprung to protect Relena in a defensive position with his gun armed and ready, "Who's there." He demanded in a low growl.  
  
Meekly, the five boys walked out, embarrassed at being caught along with Hein who casually came out with a straight face. Heero was somewhat relieved to discover that these were only trainees but still irritated that they interrupted his moment with Relena, "Identify yourselves." 'So I can have your heads.' He added the last part silently as he clicked his gun.  
  
They gulped in nervousness, accept Hein, but Relena quickly placed a hand over Heero's and made him lower the gun, "Heero no," He looked to her for an answer, "These are candidates." 


	3. Training Commences

I feel so loved! People are actually reviewing my story! Thank you!! ^__^ So here it is, the third chapter of Candidate Gundam!  
  
**************************  
  
Relena quickly placed a hand over Heero's and made him lower the gun, "Heero no," He looked to her for an answer, "These are candidates."  
  
He slightly raised an eyebrow, "These are candidates?" He asked.  
  
"You know who we are, now could we kindly know who you are?" Hayama asked impatiently.  
  
Heero growled and glared at the boy who shrunk back a bit, but Relena smiled, "It's only fair. I'm Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Heero Yuy." He stated, still glaring at Hayama.  
  
The boys' eyes bulged as they stared at the two 18 year olds, "You are the queen of the world?????" Hayama gaped.  
  
"Retired." Relena corrected.  
  
All focus was turned on Heero, "Y-You're the Pilot of 01, Wing Zero, the 'Perfect Soldier'." Hayama stuttered, but when he mentioned perfect soldier, Heero winced, "Wow, what are you doing here right now?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and he swiftly picked Hayama by his shirt collar, "You had better keep your mouth shut, 'cause right now, you're on my shit list." He hissed and Hayama gulped. Then as quickly as he picked him up, Heero dropped him on his rear and turned to Relena, "I'm going to go check on Duo one last time before I round the others up." With that, he turned and walked down the hall and out the door.  
  
When he was out of sight, the boys let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Relena smiled at them, "I think you're pretty lucky."  
  
"LUCKY?!?!?" Hayama shouted.  
  
"That was lucky???" Asko asked.  
  
She nodded her head, "Yup, usually he's got a gun to your head," She turned to Hayama, "But you might want to watch yourself. You just got put on Heero Yuy's shit list."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Miss Peacecraft." Hayama bowed as they began to exit the room.  
  
"Please don't call me that, there are no statuses like that here. There are soldiers, trainers and trainees, no one else." She explained.  
  
"Wow," Gares whispered, studying Relena from head to toe.  
  
They looked at him, "What?" Relena asked, a bit self-conscious.  
  
"I thought you and the Gundam pilots were all in your thirties." He admitted.  
  
She let out a laugh as she turned off the lights to the Wing Gundam storage area, "Tell that to the others and they'll rip your head off."  
  
"What did Heero Yuy mean by 'rounding up the others'." Hein demanded with a cold stare.  
  
Relena shut the large doors and turned to them. "You are to report to meeting room 11 in one hour for your first prep session." Hein glared at her and curtly nodded before stalking away.  
  
'That girl is softening 01. She is an un-dealt with obstacle.' He thought as he disappeared down the hall. They watched him go and Gares sighed, "So cold and unemotional." He muttered.  
  
She frowned at that and lowered to the ground to be at the boys' height, "You five must promise me that you will never become like Heero."  
  
Asko spoke up, "But why? I thought that being the perfect soldier was an advantage."  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's a disadvantage. Being without emotions is dangerous and even Heero knows it. He's trying so hard to take down the barricade that the ZERO system and Dr. J put up."  
  
They all stared into her sincere eyes and nodded, "Yes ma'am!" The saluted to her as she stood up.  
  
"Thank you," She turned to walk away, "See you in one hour." Relena took off running down a different corridor that belong to the trainers and pilots.  
  
Kenichi whistled, "She's a babe."  
  
Gares elbowed him in the gut, "Shut it, if Heero Yuy heard you say that, we'd be dead."  
  
"C'mon, let's get back so we can get ready for the prep session." Asko suggested. As they returned to their dorm, Hayama gazed after Relena, 'What's going on between her and Heero Yuy?' He wondered.  
  
"Hey Hayama!!" Kenichi called. He snapped out of his thoughts to see that his friends were almost out of sight. Quickly, he ran to catch up with them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All five boys were seated at a straight rectangular table facing a semi circle table. Each one was nervous as their 'instructors' filed in; each wearing their own style of clothes with a dark blue jacket and the Preventers symbol on back also carrying manila folders in their hands. They entered as follows; Wufei first, Quatre next, then Trowa, Heero followed with a glare, then Lady Une, Relena, Hilde, and lastly Howard who brought up the rear. They each sat down in a chair with an empty chair between Trowa and Heero and two empty chairs next to Howard.  
  
Once they were all settled in, Lady Une stood up, being at the head of the table. Relena gave a reassuring smile to them, signaling that things were alright. Une cleared her throat and began, "Welcome candidates. This is where you start your training and everything you know about war and battles will be changed forever." She paused and looked at each one of the boys, "These are your instructors and guides. If you are unsure of something, these people will know about it. They may look young, but their knowledge expands even mine."  
  
She began the introductions, "Pilot 05 of Gundam Altron, Chang Wufei," Wufei stood up and examined each of the boys, "He will be teaching you the tactics of planning and infiltrating enemy bases." Wufei sat down as Quatre stood, "Pilot 04 of Gundam Sandrock, Quatre Rababera Winner will hold daily lessons of war history and consequences of battles. This will be the only class where you are seated and not on the training grounds." He smiled at the young boys before sitting down and allowing Trowa the floor, "Pilot 03 of Gundam Heavyarms , Trowa Barton. His lessons are to be in the use of your suits, as in handling them and adjusting to different weight ratios of movement." Trowa sat and Lady Une continued, "Pilot 02 of Gundam Deathsyche, Duo Maxwell was injured today in battle, but will soon recover. His lessons, god help us, will be on space battles and flight battles. They have been postponed until he has recovered." Then, Heero stood and glared directly at Hayama, "Pilot 01 of Gundam Wing Zero, Heero Yuy and leader of the team. He will be in charge of making sure you learn hand to hand combat and weapon usage." He sat down, still not taking his eyes off Hayama.  
  
"Be warned, these courses are not to be taken lightly." Lady Une reminded before continuing, "And these are also people who you'll see around." Relena stood, "Relena Peacecraft, you know as the retired queen of the world. She is in charge of the ZERO system. The pilots of the Gundams have been using the original version but Relena has come up with a less mind affecting version that you will be using." Relena took her seat as Hilde stood, "Hilde Schezbiker is the assistant mechanic around. She works on repairs for the Gundams when emergencies occur." She sat and Howard stood up, arching his back, "Lastly, Howard Percy, the chief mechanic. He will be the one in charge of the Wing Gundam's mechanical system. Howard will also be teaching you the schematics for the Gundams and how to repair them." The old man sat down. "The empty chairs to Howard's left belong to Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucretzia Noin. They were not able to attend the meeting but you might see them wandering around the halls on occasions. Now, this meeting is completed. Please follow Wufei to your first class."  
  
The adults stood; and left the room with the exception of Wufei. He walked to the front of the table where the boys immediately stood and Wufei smirked, "Very good, you've been trained well, but now you're moving up a few levels. Follow me." He exited the room with the boys following him to a large room with a variety of objects including obstacle courses, tables with maps and mats across the floor.  
  
"Woah." Hayama mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sit." Wufei commanded. Instantly, they were on the floor and Wufei stood in front of them, "Today the class is shortened due to orientation but tomorrow classes are full length so be prepared to start early. Now part of being a pilot means that…" Wufei continued his short half hour course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ARGH!!" Hayama sighed as he flopped onto his bed at the end of the day. Truth be told, all five boys were exhausted from their first day of classes and were willing to flop into their beds. Wufei's class wasn't so bad, somewhat scary from his strict attitude, Quatre's classes were a nice relaxing period and very interesting, Trowa's first class was really boring since he couldn't do much in a half an hour. Heero's class was the worst; they had started with basic training immediately and he wasn't too happy with them for sneaking into the Wing Gundam's storage room. Anyhow, they had made it through the day and quickly readied for bed before the lights died and shortly they were asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door slid open as the person walked in and flicked on the lights, "Get up! Training starts in half an hour!" Wufei bellowed into the room before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
The ten year old boys groggily slipped out of their beds to get ready for the day. The pulled on their gray shorts and matching shirts before running out of the room and to the cafeteria to eat before lessons. As they rounded a corner, they barreled through Relena and Heero who were overlooking blueprints to the Wing Gundam. Relena lost her footing and almost fell over when Heero caught her in his arms. She blushed as Hayama called back to them, "Good morning Sir, good morning Miss Relena!" He smiled at them before turning to catch up.  
  
Heero glared at their retreating forms as Relena pulled out of his arms, "Thanks for catching me."  
  
"Hn." Heero grumbled, not quite paying attention to Relena.  
  
Meanwhile, Hayama sighed and gulped down a large lump in his throat, 'Oh hell, I just made my class with him even worse. I'm so dead.' He thought with a groan, 


	4. Tragety strikes Relena

Hello again! I'm so happy that people are reviewing my story, it makes me sooooo happy! Well, here's the fourth chapter of Candidate Gundam, Tragedy strikes Relena.  
  
***********************  
  
Hayama sighed in exhaustion as he left Heero's class. It was the final one of the day which meant no more tiring work, "Why does he work us so hard?" Asko groaned as they dragged their feet to their room. Hein however, had quickly left the class and was gone from their group.  
  
"I don't think the commodore likes us after he caught us that night." Gares commented and sniffed, "I'm still so disappointed that they set the whole thing up."  
  
Kenichi patted his shoulder, "It's ok, we still think you're a good hacker. Hey, you discovered what our codes were for." He said.  
  
Gares smiled, "Anyway, I still don't think we need to be pushed that hard." He whined.  
  
"You guys are really lucky, he's out for my blood." Hayama squeaked, turning pale, "I mean he really doesn't like me."  
  
They all laughed, "Well if you learned to keep your big mouth shut, I'm sure he might forget it." Kenichi suggested. As they walked, they passed a door that was slightly open. Inside, Relena sat over a desk with a computer and some type of head gear.  
  
Hayama stopped, "I'm gonna talk to her. Maybe she can explain why he hates me."  
  
Gares looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure that's a good idea. I don't think it'll help if he finds you speaking with her about him."  
  
"I'm willing to take a chance." Hayama stood up straight.  
  
"Alright, it's your funeral." Asko waved back to him as they continued on their way.  
  
Hayama gently rapped on the door and heard Relena call out, "Come in." He walked in and she turned around with a grin on her face, "Hi! Hayama, right?" She asked. He nodded, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Wellll, I was wondering if you knew why the commodore dislikes me so much." He stated timidly.  
  
Relena let out a slight chuckle, "Hayama, don't worry about it. Heero doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know how to show his feelings. What you're going through is only a small fraction of what he was subjected to. I know it's hard but give it some time, he'll warm up."  
  
"Thanks." Hayama said with a small smile. He noticed all of the papers across her desk along with the helmet that was attached to the computer, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm almost done fixing the ZERO system. If my luck counts, the person in charge will be able to change the level at which the system will perform." She explained, showing him the headgear.  
  
"That's really cool." He breathed.  
  
"Well, it may be, but you had better return to your dorm before shutdown." She said.  
  
"Right, thanks again and goodnight." He turned to leave when a few papers on the edge of the desk caught his eye. When Relena had turned back around, he quickly studied them before running out the door. Once it was closed, he leaned against it, 'What were those papers? Test subject approved and Life probability low? What do they mean?' He wondered and suddenly it clicked, "That's just it, Heero! I'm not needed around here once the ZERO system is completed…" Relena's voice floated through his head and everything made sense, 'She's gonna test the system and her chance of survival is low!!!' His mind screamed.  
  
Hayama turned around and tried to open the door but found it was locked, 'Damn!' He thought. Quickly, he spun on his heel and ran down the trainer's hall in search of Heero. As he ran by a soldier, the man grabbed him, "What are ya doin' down here kid? This is a restricted area." But Hayama didn't pay any attention to him. Instead, he kicked him in the side, making him let go, "HEY!!" The soldier called to Hayama who was already far down the hall.  
  
He ran until he came to a door that held a sign saying 'Yuy'. Hayama banged on it wildly until he heard Heero's monotonous voice, "Enter." Quickly Hayama opened the door and was staring directly at Heero who was sitting at his computer. He was mildly surprised to see the trainee in his room but didn't show it, "What are you doing down this part of the station?" He asked coldly.  
  
Hayama was still breathing heavily but had managed to find the words to speak, "Commodore Yuy, I have reason to believe that Miss Relena is endangering her own life."  
  
This caught Heero's attention and he promptly stood, "What proof do you have of this." He demanded.  
  
"I stopped by her office, sir, to ask her a question and as I was leaving, I found papers approving a test subject and the probability of survival was low." He answered.  
  
"Shit." Heero cursed under his breath and took off running towards Relena's office. Hayama regained his senses and followed, struggling to stay within sight of Heero. When Heero arrived in front of the door, he tried opening it and when it didn't work, he tried his code numerous times.  
  
Hayama arrived shortly and found his trainer typing furiously at the small lock, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"She's overridden all entrance codes." He muttered angrily. Heero started pounding on the door, "Relena, open up now!" He commanded. There was no answer in the room when suddenly he heard her scream followed by a crash, then silence, "Relena?!" He called. He wasted no time in drawing his gun and firing at the lock on the door. The pressure mechanism released, opening the door a small amount, Heero pushed it open the rest of the way. He found Relena lying on the floor with the helmet dangling in mid-air by the cable. Her chair was toppled over as well.  
  
Immediately he was at her side and held her in his arms, attempting to wake her, "Relena, Relena wake up." He whispered, shaking her.  
  
Relena's eyes opened just barely and she fixed her gaze on Heero, "It…works." She croaked weakly before her head rolled over and she went unconscious.  
  
Heero's eyes clearly reflected worry as he scrambled for a pulse or any signs of life. He visibly paled when he found none and clicked on a small communicator hooked up to his ear, "Yuy to Po, Yuy to Po, are you there Sally?" He shouted impatiently.  
  
Hayama heard a slight pause before a female, definitely tired spoke, "I'm here, Heero, what is it? I was ready to shut down."  
  
"I need you to set up your equipment, I've got Relena here and she's not breathing." He demanded.  
  
Hayama heard the woman gasp, "What happened?!?!?"  
  
Heero stood up, picking Relena up in his arms, "I'll explain later, just have everything ready before I get there, Yuy out." He clicked the thing off and turned to the door to see Hayama standing there, "I'm taking Relena to the med. Lab, you can come with if you want." Heero broke out in a run and took off leaving Hayama standing there. It took him a moment to get his feet moving and follow them, 'Please Relena, don't die.' He pleaded silently as he glanced down at the girl in his arms.  
  
*************************  
  
Sorry, it's so short, but I thought it was a good place to end the story. 


	5. Late Nights

I am sooooo touched that people are reviewing my story! A special thanxs to Chibi Totoro Sophie who is my bestest buddy and other half! Also, many thanks to those who reviewed my story! Once again, I must state that I don't own Candidate Goddess or Gundam Wing but this story is mine!  
  
************************  
  
Duo Maxwell was sleeping noisily in his bed in the empty medical room when the lights were suddenly turned on. Duo yelped from the intense light, awake, and trying to shield his eyes, "AHH!!! I'm blind, I'm blind! I can't see."  
  
When he discovered no one was laughing, he peeked through one of his eyes and saw Major Sally Po setting up a bunch of equipment by the bed next to his in a rush, "Sally, what's going on?" He asked, sitting upright in his bed.  
  
Suddenly, Heero flew through the doors at an immense sped carrying Relena in his arms, momentarily followed by a young boy of ten, "Relena! Heero what happened to her?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Heero didn't have time to explain; he laid Relena down on the bed and Sally immediately rolled up one of her sleeves and poked a monitor in her. Duo noticed the heart monitor was reading blank and Sally was rubbing together two chargers. She pressed them against Relena's chest and hit a button, they sent an electrical current through her body, causing it to jump. The line remained the same, "Still no pulse." Sally mumbled, rubbing them again and repeating the process over.  
  
Heero turned away, not bearing to watch such a delicate creature like Relena being thumped around like a rag doll. Duo saw the pained look in his friend's eyes and sent him an unknowing sympathetic look. The boy who had entered with them looked simply mortified by the process and he too, looked away.  
  
It seemed like hours, which was only minutes, before the monitor began beeping steadily. Heero turned around to see that Relena's chest was rising and falling on her own but just barely. Sally sighed in relief as she put the two machines away. She turned back to Relena and drew a blanket over her legs to keep the girl warm. Finally, she spoke, "Now that she's stabilized, could you please share with us what happened."  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to know too."  
  
Heero took in a shaky breath, "She was testing the ZERO system she created, but I suppose it was too much for her body to handle."  
  
Sally nodded, "Sounds right. Anyway, I'm going to run a few tests on Relena to see if she's ok but I need you, Duo, to leave. Just for tonight though; if you want, you can wait in the waiting room."  
  
The two teens nodded and Heero assisted Duo in leaving the room, "We need to go." Heero told Hayama. Numbly, the boy nodded and left to the waiting room. As he left, Heero spared one last glimpse at Relena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero gently set Duo down on one of the waiting room sofas and sat down near him in a chair. Hayama sat a fair distance away from them and Duo noticed, "Hey kid, come here." Hayama complied and sat nearer to the two, "Good enough. So, to kill a bit of time, who are you?"  
  
"I'm candidate number 55 for Gundam." He said simply.  
  
"Eh? Got a name?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hayama, sir, Yuska Hayama." He introduced.  
  
"Well Hayama, I'm Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathsyche, but you probably knew that. So what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your quarters?" Hayama explained his situation of how he discovered what was going on and what happened, "Well, you certainly got into a little heap of trouble." Duo winked at the boy, "Don't worry, I always did."  
  
Hayama smiled, happy to know that Duo was a friendly person. He looked over at Heero who had his arms crossed and his head bowed, giving him the appearance of a sleeper, but he was actually contemplating the situation. About ten minutes later, they heard footsteps and all looked up to see a small group of people which included Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Lady Une and Hilde. Hilde quickly ran over to Duo, "How are you feeling Duo?" She asked, then, "Is Relena alright?"  
  
"We received a call from Sally telling us to come down here since Relena was hurt." Quatre added.  
  
They all sat down as Duo filled in the story for Heero and Hayama. When he was done, Lady Une spoke up, "I called Milliardo and Noin, they are on their way and should be here shortly."  
  
Wufei noticed Hayama sitting in the corner, "Hayama, what are you doing here?" He asked, or more like demanded.  
  
"I let him come." Heero spoke up. Everyone turned to him and let the boy stay, knowing an order from Heero goes.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them all as they stared at the door leading into the Med. Lab. After a half an hour of silence and nervous tension, the group heard a set of loud, thundering footsteps and a gentler pair but equally as fast-paced. Then, from around the corner appeared none other than Milliardo Peacecraft and his fiancee, Lucretzia Noin, "Where is she!?" He bellowed.  
  
Lady Une whipped herself up and faced him, "Now, now, calm down."  
  
Milliardo glared down at her, "How can I calm down when my baby sister is hurt?!?"  
  
"Mr. Milliardo, please. Sally is doing all she can, but at the moment Relena is ok." Hilde stated calmly.  
  
He gazed at the Noin look-a-like and nodded his head before plopping down on a hard chair. Noin sat next to him, placing her hands over his, "We left as soon as we heard." She explained.  
  
"Let's hope things are going well in there." Quatre piped up, attempting to be cheerful, but failed miserably.  
  
A few of them glanced up at the clock above the door and discovered it was only 7:30 PM. Suddenly, the door opened and Sally stepped out. Before anyone could jump up to ask questions, she held up her hand, "I'm sorry that you were all called down here at this time, but I have good news and bad news about Relena's condition."  
  
"Go on." Trowa urged.  
  
Sally sighed, "The bad news is that she's in a coma." Everyone's face fell or twisted into sorrow, "The good news is that I've limited the time to how long she'll be in the coma." They all stared at her expectantly, "She should wake up at exactly midnight tonight," A few sighs of relief were about to be released when she added. "The bad news to that is if she doesn't wake up then, she could be in the coma for years, maybe the rest of her life."  
  
The whole group looked at each other with the same look of worry etched into their face, all nodding before Milliardo spoke, "Then it's settled, we wait until midnight, together." Hayama blinked, 'I missed something here.' The whole sequence of a silent agreement went unnoticed by him, but he had a feeling that these people would go through thick and thin together.  
  
And so, they sat through the long night, tired and nervous. Everyone continually drifted in and out of sleep, except Heero and Milliardo. When he was allowed, Heero was in Relena's room, at her side, in an instant. Milliardo had taken turns being in the room and outside, watching the others. Long ago, he had accepted the fact that Heero would die for his little sister just like him.  
  
It was around 10:00 when Quatre volunteered to get coffee for them all, "I'm going to go get some coffee, hopefully it'll keep us awake."  
  
Hayama had stood up, "I'll go with you." He offered.  
  
"That would be great." Quatre smiled tiredly.  
  
Milliardo looked at the boy intently, "Who are you?" He demanded, not realizing him earlier.  
  
Hayama saluted, "Candidate number 55 for Gundam, sir."  
  
Noin, who had awoken, seemed as if something clicked, "You're the one who Relena…" She trailed off.  
  
He smiled, "Yes Ma'am."  
  
The others looked at the boy curiously, "What, what did Relena say about him?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Come on, Hayama, let's go get those drinks." Quatre chuckled. Hayama quickly followed, leaving the group looking to Noin for answers which she wouldn't tell. Quatre, for one, was happy that the mood was lightening despite the situation. They made their way to the cafeteria and along the way, Quatre spoke up, "So what happened?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Hayama asked.  
  
"What was Noin talking about back there?" Hayama relayed the story which he had told before to Quatre and in the end, he was laughing heartily, "I would not have wanted to be you in that situation. Lord knows what Heero might have done to one of us."  
  
"Sir permission to speak freely?" He asked curiously.  
  
"You can speak freely around me any time, go on." Quatre encouraged.  
  
"What's going on between the Commodore and Miss Relena?" He blurted in the most simplest way he could.  
  
Quatre sighed, "It's kind of a hard question to answer. See, even we don't know what's going on for sure. Back during the war, Heero would continuously save Miss Relena but always threatened to kill her. The thing about it was he could never actually kill her. Now he's always around her when he's got the chance and this shows that he cares but to what extent, we're clueless."  
  
The whole time, Hayama had listened intently, trying to solve the puzzle. By now, they had reached the cafeteria and were filling up nine cups of coffee, "So you're saying the Commodore likes Miss Relena and vice versa?" Hayama asked.  
  
"Putting it simply? Yes." Quatre replied. They started back for the Med. Lab but along the way were asked the condition of Relena constantly.  
  
"Wow, word travels fast around here, doesn't it?" Hayama wondered aloud.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yeah. Miss Relena is a wonderful person and a plays a bigger part than most people realize. Before she stepped down from her position as queen, she created and funded this base. Supplying all the parts needed to recreate the Gundam and sponsor the program which you're participating in. Everyone really likes her and all the people we've passed will no doubt be up until they know the final word of Relena's condition."  
  
They continued on their way through the base in silence when Hayama heard a noise, "Pssst, Hayama." It whispered. He looked around and in the shadows were Kenichi, Asko and Gares.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hayama asked, dumbfounded. Quatre stopped and turned around.  
  
"Not so loud." Gares hissed, but when he saw Quatre staring directly at them, he sighed and walked out, "You got us caught." He whined.  
  
Hayama raised an eyebrow, "Why are you out here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Well when you never came back, we went looking for you. Trying to hide from the soldiers as well." Gares explained.  
  
Kenichi looked at Quatre, "Sir, what's going on? Everyone's up so late and seemingly worried."  
  
"Why don't you come with us, seeing you won't sleep until your friend is back." He suggested and the boys agreed. Along the way, Hayama filled them in about Relena's state.  
  
When they returned, Quatre handed out the coffee to the grateful people, "Thanks Quatre, now what are the candidates doing here?" Lady Une asked accusingly.  
  
He laughed nervously, "They felt the urge to find their friend who hadn't returned."  
  
Noin smiled at them, "It's ok, they can stay. I suppose they'll be able to keep Hayama company."  
  
Hayama stared at her, "How did you know my name, ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"Candidate number 55, Yuska Hayama." She stated like a computer.  
  
All of the adults stared at the boys and Asko tugged at his collar nervously, "This is worse than being caught by the Commodore and Miss Relena." He stated to Kenichi who stood next to him.  
  
Immediately, they all leapt at the kids, excluding Noin and Quatre, "What happened?! What is the big secret!" Milliardo demanded.  
  
"Well we were searching…" Gares began the tale. Quatre chuckled to himself and walked into the Med. Lab with a cup of coffee. As the door swished shut, he faintly heard Milliardo on the others side, "WHAT?!?!?!??!?"  
  
Inside, Heero was sitting in a chair beside Relena's bed, holding her hand affectionately. He was staring down at her sleeping face with a gentle look in his eyes. Quatre hated to pull him away from the moment but he did anyway, "Here, I brought you some coffee." He said softly as he set it down on the table next to Heero.  
  
"Thanks," Heero mumbled. Quatre nodded in return and was about to exit when Heero spoke again, "What do I do, Quatre?" This shocked the sandy haired pilot. His friend was speaking with a desperate passion and worry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked and walked back to Heero.  
  
"What do I do if she never wakes up. I never told her…how I felt." He choked back all and any signs of tears.  
  
Quatre laid a hand on Heero's shoulder, "Don't start thinking like that yet. She won't leave because she has too much to care for." With that, Quatre exited the room to leave Heero alone with his thoughts.  
  
The stoic pilot resumed looking down at Relena's face, 'Please let Quatre be right.'  
  
****************  
  
If you're confused about Milliardo and Noin's arrival, I can explain. They were on earth completing some diplomatic stuff and when Lady Une called, they left for the space station. Explain much? If not, e-mail me or somethin'. 


	6. End of a long night

And now here it is! What happens to Relena. It's short but hey, I'm really busy, SORRY!!!! I just came back from a trip in Chicago for a music competition and haven't had time to write.  
  
Once again I state that I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters but I do own the five trainees and all other trainees!  
  
*******************************  
  
It seemed like forever, but midnight finally drew near. Everyone had gathered in the Med. Lab, surrounding Relena's bed and Heero had not yet let go of her hand. Their eyes continued to move from the clock on the wall to Relena who still didn't move an inch. And then…  
  
DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG  
  
They had watched intently as the chimes of midnight rang out, but no change had occurred with Relena, "M-M-Maybe she needs a few minutes." Asko stuttered. No one wanted to believe that their Relena was lost, but minutes past until fifteen minutes had gone by.  
  
Sadly, they all began filing out of the room. Hilde was helping Duo out of the room but both were sobbing terribly, Noin was leaning against Milliardo crying who kept a straight face except for the tears that fell from his eyes. Quatre blowing his nose with a tissue along with Lady Une, Trowa looked the same as Milliardo and Wufei was violently wiping away his tears that refused to stop along with comforting a balling Sally. The boys were all shocked at what they witnessed and their eyes were slightly watering. Hayama was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and staring at the motionless Relena.  
  
Heero, who was still grasping her hand, stared at Relena. He didn't believe what was happening and refused to walk away for her. As the others drifted down the halls, Heero lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes but Hayama could see he was crying.  
  
And then, the most amazing thing happened; Relena's hand squeezed Heero's. He snapped his head up to see her eyes flutter open as if waking up from a deep sleep. She moaned and shifted her head to face the stunned Heero, "He- ero?" She lifted a shaky hand up to his cheek and caressed it, "Were you crying?" She asked.  
  
Like lightning, Heero leapt out of the chair and bent over to hug Relena, "Yes." He choked.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Dammit! I almost lost you…you Relena. The most important thing to me." Heero hissed into her hair.  
  
Relena smiled and hugged back, "And now you know how I feel whenever you go out to battle."  
  
He pulled back to face her, "Don't ever do something like that again. Your life has too much meaning." She nodded dumbly with a light blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Hayama was in shock from witnessing Relena's awakening and the confession, but now he quickly turned on his heel and burst out the door, rushing to catch the others, "WAIT!!! SHE'S AWAKE!" He shouted down the hall. He watched the group pause and allow him to catch up, "Stop…wait…Miss…Relena…is …awake."  
  
Before they allowed him to catch his breath, they all shot off down the hall, back the way they came. Hayama watched them go and let out a big, long groan, "Doesn't anyone ever walk around here?" He started out in a slow jog back.  
  
They had run at an amazing pace, hope re-igniting within them. As they burst through the Med. Lab doors, they were met with a surprising sight. Heero and Relena were moments away from kissing. The two noticed the others and Relena began to pull back when Heero grabbed her, "Not this time." Then, he closed the space between them and fulfilled the long awaited kiss.  
  
Relena was shocked by his forwardness but gladly accepted and melted into the kiss. Milliardo, however, was turning red in the face and Noin was forced to hold him back. The rest of them, excluding the boys, smiled that their friends had finally expressed their feelings for each other. When they broke off the kiss, everyone crowded around them to welcome Relena back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Word had spread quickly around the base about Relena's recovery and everyone seemed to be in high spirits the next day. However, since the trainers had staid up all night, training was canceled except, of course, for Heero's class. He was the one person who made sure everyone was still coming to their classes and didn't fall out of shape.  
  
During Hayama and the others' class, he stared at them as they stood in a perfectly straight line, "I know that most of you were up last night with us, but that doesn't excuse training. It is vital for you to be in top shape especially since pilot 02 is out of commission for the time. A replacement needs to be found soon." That was the end of his short speech and the rest of the class was spent training.  
  
Hayama now seemed to feel less agitated for some reason, 'I don't think he's staring that much at me.' He thought as he and the others ran their laps around an indoor track, "You're dragging." Heero called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly resumed his pace and caught up with the others.  
  
Once the class was over, Heero addressed them, "You are under orders to report to the med. Lab for your official health check. Dismissed."  
  
***********************************  
  
I know it's short but I'm I a shlump!!! I need help, somebody give me some ideas on what to write, please!!!!!!!!!! It would help me sooooo much! Thanx! 


	7. Physicals

I wanna send out a special thanks to 'Kuroi Koneko' for her great idea! Thank you soooo much and I am in the process of using part of your idea in my next chapter! I hope I can put it out soon.  
  
***************************  
  
Hayama stared blankly at the others, "Right, now where are we supposed to go?" He asked.  
  
Kenichi sighed and slapped his forehead, "We're supposed to go to the med. Bay and get our physicals done."  
  
"Oh yeah!" He stated, as if realization just dawned on him.  
  
"Come on." Gares groaned and dragged Hayama down the hall by his ear.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow." He whined, struggling to keep his ear in the least amount of pain. They arrived back at the waiting room they were in the previous night. As they came, a group of older boys quickly brushed passed them, followed by Sally Po.  
  
She smiled when she saw the boys, "Why hello again. Ready for your physicals?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Asko stated.  
  
"Good, follow me." She led them back through the doors and into the room where Relena and Duo were. As they entered, they noticed she had a computer sitting on her lap. Duo, however, was asleep and snoring on his bed.  
  
Sensing their presence, she looked up with a smile, "Good afternoon boys, how goes training?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, just wonderful." Hayama groaned sarcastically. Sally shoed them through another set of doors and Relena waved after them. The others waved but Hein snorted and stalked through the doors.  
  
~*INSERT MEDICAL EXAMINATIONS HERE*~ (I can't write medical stuff for beans so use your imagination and enter all sorts of tests here with Sally watching, k?)  
  
Kenichi stretched as they exited the doors and out of the testing room, "Man, that really takes a lot out of a guy." He muttered loudly.  
  
"Does, doesn't it?" Asko added. They noticed that Heero had now joined Relena at her bedside and was looking on as she typed. Hein glared at them before swiftly exiting.  
  
"Did the tests go smoothly?" Relena asked the boys.  
  
"Wasn't so bad." Gares noted, "A few too many pokes with the needles, but I'll live." Relena and Sally laughed while there was the faintest trace of a smile on Heero's lips. Laughing, the four ten year olds casually strolled out of the room.  
  
The moment the doors slid shut, Sally became somber, "Heero, Relena. You should take a look at these." She threw two files of records on Relena's laptop. They each picked one up; reading Yuska, Hayama or Mehoi, Hein. After briefly glancing through them, they set them down, confusion reflecting in their eyes, "Now, look at this." She handed them another manila folder titled; Yuy, Heero.  
  
A short moment passed and the folder slid from Relena's fingers, "They're almost identical."  
  
"Only difference is Heero's readings are slightly higher." Sally nodded.  
  
"No candidate has ever gotten that high of results." Heero commented monotonously, but thoughtfully.  
  
"What troubles me even more is that Hein is one of those two." Sally stated as Relena nodded.  
  
Heero gave them a bewildered glance, "You mean you don't see it?!" Relena asked incredulously. No reply caused her to continue, "He acts just like you used to. Hein is trying to become the second perfect soldier."  
  
"I'll talk to him." Heero said with a glance at the doors.  
  
Immediately, Relena grabbed his arm, "No, don't! He'll think I told you to."  
  
"Why would that be a bad thing?" Sally asked, puzzled.  
  
"He thinks I'm a distraction to you and takes it into an account of weakness," She paused and stared at him, "Don't give me that look. He's exactly like you and in almost every way. His mission is to become a Gundam pilot and anything preventing him is an obstacle, including weaknesses. Remember," She winked, "I figured you out pretty easily, a younger version isn't that far off." Heero's gaze softened at her knowing smile.  
  
Their moment was ruined when they heard a loud snore a and mumbled come from Duo, "Oi, no more twinkies and cheese." Even Heero had to show a grin as Duo moaned about strange combinations of food.  
  
"So doctor, when do you think I'll be able to leave?" Relena asked, turning their attention away from Duo.  
  
"I guess a day or two. I want to make sure that you build up your strength before you decide to take off." She answered lightly.  
  
Relena looked mortified, "But.but I can't stay in here that long!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It's your own fault, for being so stupid." Heero stated coldly. Relena stared at him with a look of betrayal and hurt.  
  
But before she could utter a word back, the klaxon blared and Heero jumped up. Duo was also awaken by the sound and almost tumbled out of bed, "Wha?!" He slurred, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm going." Heero said before rushing out the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Duo called, springing out of his bed.  
  
"Duo, get back in bed." Sally shouted firmly.  
  
"Sorry doc, but I've gotta help. Maybe I can't pilot Deathsyche, but I can man a shipping gun." With that, he promptly followed Heero, limping all the way.  
  
"This isn't good." Sally whispered, then sighed, "Hilde, come in." she stated into her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yeah?" Her voice came through.  
  
"Duo's decided to man a gun, meet him in hallway B-4."  
  
"Grrr, that idiot!" She sighed, "Roger that." A clicking sound was heard, signaling that Hilde had signed out.  
  
Sally rubbed her eyes, "Listen Relena, I've got to go to the main room. I'm pretty sure that Une will need my help in organizing up something or other."  
  
"O-k." She had barely finished the 'k' when Sally had also run out, leaving Relena alone.  
  
After a moment or two, Relena sighed, "I'm not that stupid, am I?" She asked herself, before rolling over and flicking off her light. Suddenly, the doors to the infirmary slid open and a shadow could be seen, "Hello?" Relena asked, turning back over, "Who is it?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys were walking back towards their room when the klaxon sounded, "What's going on?!" Kenichi shouted above the noise.  
  
"It appears that the Red Fang has been spotted coming for an attack." Gares stated.  
  
"Cool! A battle!" Hayama exclaimed happily.  
  
Suddenly, "Attention all candidates, please go to the main room for emergency procedures." It was Lady Une's voice.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Asko mumbled as they began to run down towards their destination.  
  
********************************  
  
YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!! AFTER A LONG MAJOR BRAIN FART, I HAVE ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE CANDIDATES, AND JUST WHO IS IN RELENA'S ROOM??? 


	8. Tears from Zero

Hello again. Here's the next chapter in Candidate Gundam. :^__^: I'm so happy that I've updated, plus my brain is working!! Anyhoo, I don't own neither Candidate for Goddess nor Gundam wing, but I own the candidates themselves and any other non-familiars.  
  
I am kinda sad, only one person reviewed my last chapter! WAAAAAA!!!!! *long sigh* oh well. And now, here it is.who is the mysterious person in Relena's room..  
  
********************************************  
  
Another mobile suit exploded.  
  
Through the smoke and debris flew Wing Zero, piloted by Heero. He twisted around and slashed through an Aries, using his beam saber. The other three Gundam pilots fought their own battles near by with beams being fired from the ship's guns. The whole area looked like a fireworks display from afar, but close up, it was a horrific scene.  
  
As Heero did hand-to-hand combat, he noticed an incoming Aries from the side. He knew he could take it, but there would be quite a bit of damage. Bracing himself for the blow, he noticed a red light shoot by. Looking towards the ship, his sights fell to the glass dome with the infamous Duo Maxwell, grinning and waving. Switching on his com. link, he tinkered it to the shipping gun, "I'm still good!" Duo's loud voice blared.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Heero asked, annoyed.  
  
"Naw, I can't stay in bed while there's a fight goin' on!" He exclaimed, "Besides, Hilde's here with me to make sure I don't accidentally hit one of you guys." Heero watched as Hilde whacked him over the head for that comment and heard a bit of arguing before he decided to lower the volume on the link. His timing was just right, when another suit came at him. Heero took notice how the fight was almost over and they were winning.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!  
  
An explosion rocked through the skies, sending all fighters back, some disintegrating. As Heero scanned the area, he found what he was looking for, a large series of explosions emerging from the side of the ship. Quickly, his hands flew over the keyboard, checking which section of the ship was lost. What he found caused his eyes to widen. There on his screen flashed two words: Med. Bay.  
  
"Relena?" He whispered in horror. Even off the top of his head, he knew there could be no survivors. *"It's your own fault, for being so stupid."* His own words echoes throughout his head. Relena, the only one who truly loved him for him, had just been killed; thinking he hated her. Truth was he was so upset with himself for not being there that he just took out his frustration on her. *"It's your own fault, for being so stupid."*, "Shut up, shut up." He mumbled, holding his head with his hands. But the words continued to echo and persist at him, "RELENA!" He screamed in torment.  
  
And then, something clicked. Deep within both himself and Wing Zero, something was disturbed and awakened. Heero's eyes widened as an array of colors flashed over him and the system went wild. The Zero system was reawakened and surging through Heero's mind, throwing bits and pieces at him. When everything dimmed, he was left with a cynical/pure rage look about him. Suddenly, he pushed his boosters to maximum and flew head-on into a swarm of Aries, "Where is he?!" He demanded, slicing a suit, "Where is the one that killed her?!" He demanded as his killing spree continued.  
  
From a slight distance, the other three pilots watched the scene unfold sadly. During the course of the battle, they had all switched on their open frequency, enabling them to hear the mournful cry from their friend. Even at the ship, Duo watched as well while holding a sobbing Hilde. Heero piloted Wing Zero with such anger, that certain parts began to spark. Inside the cockpit, small glistening droplets could be seen floating around. They seemed like beads of sweat when actually, given a close enough glance, they were the tears of a perfect soldier.  
  
Before he even knew it, all the suits were gone and Heero was left to float alone in space. Sparks could be seen where wires had snapped apart from so much movement and parts of armor were missing. In the silence of the area, he heard the faint crackling of the com. link. Turning up the volume, he listened, "Explosion at Med. Bay.units report.main room.bomber suspected.on ship." That was all Heero needed to hear.  
  
He took off at lightspeed back towards the ship with Quatre's voice shouting, "Heero, no!" He flew through the open docking doors and skidded in, causing a screeching sound to echo throughout the entire room with mechanics running for safety from the sparks being emitted from the knees and lower legs of the large Gundam. Dust rustled up from the ground as everything came to a silence and the hanger doors closed for Wing Zero.  
  
The release of air could be heard as Heero opened the hatch of his door and jumped down, gun in hand. He landed in a crouched position and when he looked up, the people in the room could see nothing but pure hunger for blood. As he stood and began to cross the room, a small fleet of guards could be seen standing in the doorway, "Move." Was all he muttered.  
  
"We have orders from Lady Une, not to let you pass." One stated coolly.  
  
Not wasting any time, Heero lunged at them, "Get out of my way!"  
  
************************************  
  
AHHHH!!!! Look what I've done! I've killed Relena....or have I? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Will Heero's rampage continue or will someone end it all? 


	9. Anger takes its tole

Wow! These are going fast! I didn't expect myself to update so quickly, but I'm doing the best I can't although it's not easy. Now I don't own GW or Candidate for Goddess, but...aw screw it! You people know what goes on. So here it is, what's gonna happen to Heero while he's insane?  
  
***************************************  
  
In the center of the chaotic candidates, Lady Une stepped up to the podium, "Thank you all for arriving on such a short time span. Due to some unexpected attacks, we are only moving to the center of the ship for safety precautions. We will still, however, be able to observe the battle and take notes." She explained loudly.  
  
The boys all calmed and stood in rank while awaiting the briefing. Shortly, Lady Une began speak again, "Now, as you can see." Her voice drifted out of Hayama's ears as he focused on the battle. It seemed so fluid and mesmerizing, he just couldn't listen to what Une was saying.  
  
In an instant, the whole ship rocked, sending few people flying, "What the hell?!" Lady Une exclaimed as she held to podium. Turning to the panel of buttons, she began flying through cameras, trying to find the source. As she clicked, she stopped on a bright orange and red screen. When it died, she was able to see a large gap in the side of their ship, "Where is that, I need teams out there now." Turning to face Noin and Milliardo, she was puzzled to see their pale faces, "What?"  
  
"That.was the Med. Bay." Noin whispered barely audible. Lady Une and Sally also became pale as ghosts.  
  
"No." Sally mumbled, falling into a chair.  
  
Suddenly, a cry pierced their ears, "RELENA!!" It was Heero, the open frequency had been left on by Sally.  
  
"Turn camera 4 to the battle." Une instructed shakily. Everyone watched as the camera slowly moved to face the most gruesome sight ever. Wing Zero was flying through the suits and killing them swiftly with the others on the sidelines.  
  
From the crowd, one candidate shouted, "What's going on?"  
  
"This is the ZERO system, in control." She stated mournfully. Gasps were heard from the audience but that was quickly shushed by a roar.  
  
They all turned to find Milliardo picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall, "Why her?!? Of all the people out there, why her?!?!" He shouted angrily. Noin did nothing, knowing this was what he needed to do. By now, Wing Zero floated motionlessly in space.  
  
'What's going on out there? What was blown up? Is Miss Relena ok?' Questions flooded through Hayama's mind.  
  
Back on stage, Lady Une was far too into shock to cry, so she picked up her headset from the ground and turned it on, "Explosion at Med. Bay, all units report to the main room. The bomber suspected to still be on ship." She cried.  
  
On the screen, Wing Zero suddenly sprang to life and began to return to the ship, "Shit." Sally cursed, realizing that Heero could hear them too.  
  
"All other pilots, stop Yuy!" She exclaimed. The other three Gundams began to follow Heero back, "Docking bay, stand by, do not let Yuy pass at all costs." Lady Une commanded.  
  
Murmurs began to flock through the audience as the ranks once again, became unorganized and worried. On stage; the directors were conversing, now that Milliardo had calmed down, "This is so wrong." Noin commented sadly.  
  
"Yes, but we can't let Heero pass by the docking bay. If he did, who knows what he'd do." Sally added while the others agreed.  
  
"If he does, we know what must be done." Milliardo stated stoically, motioning to the gun on his side.  
  
Lady Une took a deep breath, "Who thought it would ever come to this?" She gently wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and turned around, back to hush the crowd, "Please, calm yourselves!" She announced quite loudly. The boys fell back into silence and ranks.  
  
"Something is definitely not right here, why would she command an attack on the Commodore?" Hayama whispered.  
  
Next to him, Kenichi replied softly, "Because, the affects of the ZERO system are deadly and unpredictable. He could very well walk in here and start killing random people." At this, Hayama gulped.  
  
As if he said the magic words, the doors on the right side of the room opened and in stepped Heero Yuy, gun in hand, "Where is he? The one that murdered Relena." He demanded harshly. No one moved, but the candidates around the room were a frantic mess inside, 'Miss Relena is actually dead?!?!?' Hayama thought wildly. When no one answered him, he spoke again, "Where is he?!" He raised his gun into the air and fired a single shot.  
  
All the candidates and guardsmen around the room crouched low to the floor, as taught in training, but the four on stage remained where they were. Seeing he wasn't getting anything, Heero started walking across the room when Milliardo jumped down from the stage and stood approximately 10 meters ahead of him, "Enough!" He roared, "This is as far as your rampage will go, Yuy."  
  
"Out of my way Zechs." He commanded lowly.  
  
"No, Relena wouldn't want this. It has no meaning." He raised his own gun, "And I will make sure of it.at all costs."  
  
Heero let out a cold and toneless laugh, "It has meaning. The meaning is to get revenge for Relena." Now, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had appeared in the doorway from which Heero entered, all prepared for the worst, "Now move."  
  
"I will not-" Milliardo was ready to rant when suddenly, the doors behind him slid open. Jumping out of the way, Heero's gun now had a new path. It was aimed directly at.Relena!?!?  
  
*********************************  
  
Ha! Take that! Did I kill Relena or is she back, look out for the next chapter. Dun, dun duuuun. 


	10. Happy Reunions

Looky! My brain is working! This is my tenth chapter! Holy Hannah! I'm working fast but plz, plz, review this story! I take much pride in it and I don't care if it's flamed or complimented, just review. So what's gonna happen next with the whole 'Heero on the ZERO system' thing, and what's this?!? Relena!  
  
**********************  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I will not-" Milliardo was ready to rant when suddenly, the doors behind him slid open. Jumping out of the way, Heero's gun now had a new path. It was aimed directly at.Relena!?!?  
  
AND NOW:  
  
There in the doorway stood none other than the blonde haired, retired queen of the world wearing a plain light blue bathrobe and leaning against a girl. She was probably no older than 10, around the others' age with shoulder length violet hair and crystal blue eyes. In front of everyone, Heero lowered his gun and slowly, his eyes lost their rage, anger and hatred; turning into fear, confusion, hurt, pain and love, "Relena?" He asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Heero." She whispered tiredly and desperately. Relena let go of the girl and took a shaky step towards him. It was deathly silence in the room as everyone wished for a happy ending to this gruesome tale. Suddenly, Relena couldn't hold her own weight anymore and her legs gave way. Reacting, Heero let the gun fall from his hand and clatter to the floor, running to her. He caught her in his arms and together, they sank to the floor.  
  
Holding her around her waist, he whispered, "I'm so sorry Relena." It was for her ears alone to hear and that's how it stayed.  
  
She smiled gently and stroked his hair, like a child, "I know, I know." After a while, she felt him go limp, knowing that exhaustion must be taking its toll on him. Turning to the silent audience, she put on a hard face, "Now do you see?!" She shouted, "This is how powerful the ZERO system can be. If you think you can handle it, than maybe you should rethink being here!"  
  
The people whom she grew up with were stunned. Never had Relena spoken like that to anyone. Getting over her shock, Lady Une cleared her throat, "DISMISSED!"  
  
Quickly, everyone in the room filed out; passing by Relena to give a quick 'happy you're safe' or 'thank god you're ok'. But when Hayama came up to her, he just smiled, "Knew you'd be ok, never doubted ya." With that, he ran to catch up with his friends. Now the only ones left in the room were the Gundam pilots, Milliardo, Noin, Sally, Lady Une, Relena and the girl from before. The boys briskly walked up to Relena and, being the strongest amongst them, Trowa picked Heero up.  
  
"I'm glad that you weren't killed. It would have been a terrible shame for everyone." Trowa stated gently.  
  
"Ms. Relena, it's good to see you again." Quatre said with a grin. Relena smiled up at him from the floor.  
  
"That's twice now, don't make a habit of this." Wufei snorted. But Relena knew that was his way of saying he was glad she was ok.  
  
Noticing Trowa walking away she called out, "Where are you taking him?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll put him back in his room to rest." Trowa assured with a knowing look. With that, the Gundam pilots left to tend to their fallen comrade.  
  
In an instant, Relena felt herself being hoisted up into a strong pair of arms and crushed, "You gave me a heart attack." She heard her brother's voice and felt his long locks tickling her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry brother. I'll try harder next time." She joked and returned the hug.  
  
Meanwhile, Noin had run over to the girl and pulled her into her own embrace, "Trinity! What on earth are you doing here?!?" She exclaimed, "Don't you know you could have been killed?"  
  
"I know, bu-" She was cut off by Noin.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you're safe, sweety." She exhaled and pulled back, "I've already had enough scares for one lifetime."  
  
"Can you stand on your own?" Milliardo asked Relena.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." She assured. He let go of his sister and walked over to Noin and Trinity.  
  
Then, stooping down, he hugged the girl himself, "Trinity, how the hell did you manage to get up here?"  
  
"By plane." She giggled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, you saved Relena's life." His embrace tightened.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a screech from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see Hilde and Duo standing in the doorway, "RELENA!!!!" Hilde screamed and broke into at the girl. She hit her a full speed in an all- out hug, sending them both to the ground. Everyone had a worried expression, thinking this might of hurt Relena but instead they heard a small laughter. Hilde sat up and frowned, "That wasn't funny! Don't ever scare me like that again. If you die one more time, I'll kill myself and hunt you down."  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry.but." Relena couldn't finish, she burst out into a fit of laughter. Soon, Hilde joined her and the two young women were sitting on the floor laughing.  
  
From the doorway, Duo shook his head, "Girls." He muttered before limping over to them and joining in. After a moment, everyone was laughing and the past event was diminished. Yes, everything was going to be ok!  
  
************************  
  
Look who is back! But now, who is this girl and why do Milliardo and Noin act so familiar with her?? Find out next time. I know they're kinds short, but I'm trying as hard as I can to post them all. Ja ne for now 


	11. The Great Escape

WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?! WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING?! Sorry, I just need people to review, pretty please??? It's been a while since I've updated but, in this chapter, I'll be telling the tale of how Relena survived the Med. Bay incident.  
  
*******************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry.but." Relena couldn't finish, she burst out into a fit of laughter. Soon, Hilde joined her and the two young women were sitting on the floor laughing.  
  
From the doorway, Duo shook his head, "Girls." He muttered before limping over to them and joining in. After a moment, everyone was laughing and the past event was diminished. Yes, everything was going to be ok!  
  
AND NOW:  
  
Once everyone had calmed down, the group was prepared to move to a more comfortable area when a small group of guards ran in, "Ahem." One cleared his throat.  
  
"What it is, soldier?" Une demanded.  
  
"Umm, well there's a man in the hall..tied up with IV cords.." He stated, confused. At this, Relena and Trinity smile to each other.  
  
"He's the bomber." Relena stated coolly, "Trinity and I caught him."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't you consider the possibility that he might have had a gun???"  
  
"What were you thinking??"  
  
"Are you insane?!?"  
  
"You aren't hurt are you??"  
  
"Way to go, Relena!" Everyone shouted at once to the two girls who were staring at them with stunned faces. They turned to each other and laughed, silencing the comments.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later, they had all moved to the observatory and after Relena had changed into something more fitting; like a long sleeved shirt and flannel pants. Everyone sat in a semi-type circle and waited to hear how Relena had managed to escape. The other Gundam pilots had joined up with them as well, but Heero remained asleep, "So, did you just run into the bomber in the halls or something?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly.." Relena began her tale.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Relena sighed, "I'm not that stupid, am I?" She asked herself, before rolling over and flicking off her light. Suddenly, the doors to the infirmary slid open and a shadow could be seen, "Hello?" Relena asked, turning back over, "Who is it?"  
  
"Relena?" A voice asked.  
  
She switched her light back on and her eyes widened in surprise, "Trinity??"  
  
There stood a girl of 10 with violet, shoulder-length hair and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, "Relena! It is you, I heard that you were injured and put in here." She said as she stepped to the bedside.  
  
"Back up for a moment. What are you doing here?" Relena demanded.  
  
"Oh! I'm one of the repairers." She chirped.  
  
Relena rubbed her heard, "And does your mother know about this?"  
  
"No, but my aunt does. I've been in training for the past two years. Haven't you gotten my letters?" Trinity asked.  
  
"No. We have not heard from you in such a long time, we were all getting worried." Relena explained.  
  
"So then my aunt hasn't sent any of my letter..like she promised." She sighed sadly.  
  
Relena placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry, your mother isn't one to send you back after you've come this far. She'll just be a bit surprised." Suddenly, the ship lurched and Trinity whipped around frantically.  
  
"What's going on??" She shrieked.  
  
"You must have arrived moments before the attack. There's a battle going on outside and it's getting pretty ugly, from what it sounds like." Relena said with a shudder.  
  
From the other room, the two girls heard a clatter and froze, "What was that?!" Trinity whispered.  
  
"I don't know. No one should be down this wing right now." She hissed back as she quietly slipped out of bed. Creeping over to a panel window, she peeked through and saw a man dressed in all black.  
  
"Who's he?" Trinity asked, appearing next to her.  
  
They watched as he attached a small black box to the wall, "My guess is that he's a suicide bomber. I bet that they sent him here to kill me with that battle as a distraction."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" She whispered worriedly.  
  
For a moment, Relena was silent before her blue eyes sparkled, "I have a plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man opened the Med. Bay door with a quiet hiss and stepped into the patient wing. Across the room, he saw Relena lying in her bed, gurney and all. Her hair fell over her face, covering most over her upper body. The man smiled to himself and crept over to her. As he drew nearing, he noticed something wrong and his smile faded. It wasn't Relena's hair, it was a cleaning mop, "What?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Surprise!" The covers flew back and there sat Trinity in Relena's gurney.  
  
"Behind you." A voice spoke. He spun around to see Relena wearing nothing but a blue robe. That was all he was able to see before she brought a metal bedpan across his face. He fell to the ground with a 'thud', unconscious. Relena pulled out a small pack of IV cords, "We need to tie him up before he wakes up." Nodding, Trinity jumped out of the bed, threw off the aqua article of clothing and began to assist Relena in tying him up.  
  
Smiling at their work, they were about to speak when a faint beeping noise was heard. Relena searched his pockets and pulled out a small device. It was reading the numbers '2:48' and counting down, "OH NO!!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Trinity cried.  
  
"He must have landed on the detonator! We've got 2 minutes to clear out!" Relena shouted as she grabbed onto the man's collar and began dragging him out with Trinity's help. They ran as fast as they could but at every door, Relena paused to shut it, in hopes of weakening the blast further into the ship.  
  
Soon, a low rumbled was heard, and growing, "Relena!" Trinity called, scared.  
  
"Get down!" Relena commanded. The young girl flung herself to the ground and Relena laid herself over her. Their section of the ship rocked and began breaking apart, both girls praying for their safety.  
  
As quickly as it came, it went; leaving everything in silence. Slowly, Relena sat up, "I think we're ok." She whispered, slightly shaken. She looked over to their bomber and sure enough, he had a bloody gash on his temple, 'serves him right.' Relena thought, but also glad he wasn't killed.  
  
"W-We shoulder probably find the others." Trinity suggested quietly. Relena agreed and began to walk when she stumbled. Luckily, Trinity caught her and allowed Relena to lean on her.  
  
"I guess they were right about me staying in bed for a few more days." She murmured to herself, "Thanks." She said to the gently girl.  
  
"Anytime." She smiled up at the young woman. Together, they walked down the halls, careful not to step on any of the fallen debris. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot ring out from close by and hurried their pace. The two girls stopped outside of a large metal door. Taking the deepest breath she ever had, Relena pressed the button to open the door. With a swish, it opened and she found herself staring into the barrel of a gun..held by Heero.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"..And really, all we had was dumb luck." Relena finished with a smile.  
  
For a few moments, everyone was silent, taking in the story, "And you're positive you're alright?" Milliardo asked, concerned. This earned a few laughs from some and smiles from others.  
  
"I'm sure, brother."  
  
"Me too." Trinity added.  
  
"I don't know about everyone else, but there's a lot of things that need to be repaired and quite a few of us need rest." Noin stated, looking directly at the six youngest in the room.  
  
Seeing protesting looks from the boys Une added, "Or we could lock you in your rooms and demand it."  
  
Knowing when *not* to defy Lady Une Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena and Duo; with the help of Hilde all exited the observatory with quick farewells to the others. As they separated, Relena chose to enter a room that wasn't hers, Heero's  
  
*****************************  
  
There! There's what happened. Now please review my story!!!! If you didn't already pick it up, this story focuses a bit more on the drama of the war and I barely write about the bad guys, but don't worry! I'll start writing more on them when I feel like it! Anyhoo, I will start my next chapter soon, so look for it!!! 


	12. Trinity, the repairer

Huzzah!! Here's my twelfth chapter, up and running! How does everyone like it so far? I'm just making things up as I go so bear with my sudden stuff. In other news, has anyone out there seen the alert on the music downloading? They're gonna start fining people for it so I'd suggest that everyone stop before they end up with a $2,500 fine on their shoulders!! Anyway, back to my story, which is moving along slowly...  
  
******************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"I don't know about everyone else, but there's a lot of things that need to be repaired and quite a few of us need rest." Noin stated, looking directly at the six youngest in the room.  
  
Seeing protesting looks from the boys Une added, "Or we could lock you in your rooms and demand it."  
  
Knowing when *not* to defy Lady Une Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena and Duo; with the help of Hilde all exited the observatory with quick farewells to the others. As they separated, Relena chose to enter a room that wasn't hers, Heero's.  
  
AND NOW:  
  
The door swished shut from behind Relena and she was staring into darkness except for a small light from the corner of the room. Lying in the bed, under the blankets was Heero, looking stoic as ever. Quietly, she pulled a chair over to his bedside and set herself down, "I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. If I had just been more responsible, you wouldn't have ever gone through that experience again." She whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
Relena gently stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead, "Please forgive me." Her tears fell and dropped down onto Heero's face. She leaned back and sobbed in her hands.  
  
As the cool droplets hit his skin, his brow knitted and slowly, Heero's eyes opened. For a moment, he lay there, recollecting the events and in a sudden blur he sat up, "Relena!"  
  
From next to him, she looked up, startled, "Heero?" She asked; half surprised, half hopefully.  
  
He looked over at her, somewhat shocked to see her sitting next to him. Their eyes connected and emotions were shared, as well as memories of the past events. Suddenly, they were in each other's arms, a loving embrace. Relena continued to cry and Heero had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream.  
  
After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, they pulled back and Heero spoke, "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Trinity came and we caught the bomber but we were careless and forgot to check him for the detonator." She replied quietly.  
  
"Hn," He mumbled, "At least you're alive."  
  
"And you too, I was really worried when I saw your eyes back there. I thought that you might never come back to me." She whispered.  
  
"I'll always come back to you, Relena." He stated.  
  
"That's good.." She murmured, eyes growing heavy. Carefully, Heero lifted her into his bed next to him and pulled the covers up. By then, she had let sleep claim her exhausted body and curled up next to Heero. Within minutes, he allowed himself to drift off as well, knowing that Relena was safe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later the five candidates were back in their meeting room with Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Lady Une, Relena Peacecraft, Lucretzia Noin, and Howard, "I'm sure you'd like to know why you've been called here, haven't you?" Une asked.  
  
A few confused nods cued Relena to begin, "With the events over the past few days, some of our more experience candidate have dropped out. Therefore, your positions have been moved up. You will be assigned a team repairer. This is no low-level thing; having a repairer is a great honor. She must be treated with respect as you would your own suit."  
  
"Your repairer will be with you in my class along with Howard's. If we see any signs of disrespect, the repairer will be transferred out of your unit." Trowa added.  
  
"And," Noin budded in, "You better be extra nice to this one, 'cause she's my daughter." Her tone was warning and she sent a firm glare at Hein specially.  
  
"So, meet Trinity Noin." Lady Une said as the door swished open. There stood the girl they had seen with Relena on the day Heero went ZERO. Her purple hair hung at her shoulders and she wore the traditional gray repairer uniform.  
  
"Hello." She replied somewhat timidly.  
  
Hayama sent her a flashy grin with a wave of his hand. Lady Une stood, "You are all dismissed until lessons with Barton." She snapped and filed out of the room with the others, leaving the candidates and Trinity in the room.  
  
"Hi! My name's Hayama." The perky boy greeted.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Trinity bowed politely. One by one, they all introduced themselves to the girl except Hein who glared at her. She didn't notice but Hayama obviously said something rather stupid and got the four into an argument.  
  
The stoic boy brushed passed by Trinity and paused, "If you make my fail, I'll kill you." He whispered and left, leaving the violet haired girl in total shock, 'H-He's just like Heero.' She thought. (A.N: Deja vu, no? We all know where this gonna lead.)  
  
"Trinity, Trinity?" Hayama asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, yes?" She asked, snapping out of her dream state.  
  
"We were askin' if it's cool gettin' to hang around with the Gundam Pilots and all those famous people." He repeated.  
  
"Well, it is nice. I'm allowed to see their other sides, the ones that they don't show around in public." She replied cheerily, attempting to forget the cold boys' words.  
  
"What's it like?" Asko asked.  
  
She was about to respond when Relena poked her head back into the room, "Trinity, a couple of us are getting lunch. Do you wanna come?" She asked.  
  
"Be right there." She called back. Relena nodded and ducked back out. Trinity turned to the shocked boys, "I'm sorry, I guess I'll tell you another time." She stated apologetically, "I'll see you in training." She smiled and ran out to catch up with Relena.  
  
"Wow!" Kenichi exclaimed, "Getting invited to lunch with the big guys is a real honor."  
  
"What did you expect?" Gares asked, "She is the daughter of the fiancee of Milliardo Peacecraft, Gundam Pilot of Epyon."  
  
"I can't wait to get to know her!" Hayama exclaimed as they too walked off to the cafeteria.  
  
********************  
  
Holy shnickies! Noin has a daughter!!!!! Well, I want everyone to know that the next chapter doesn't fall into place with the rest of the story. It focuses on how Noin and Milliardo met and why Trinity is her daughter. 


End file.
